Strike For Love
by The Atlantean
Summary: Elsa is getting pressured into getting married but Elsa isn't having one word of it. Is there a certain Guardian of Fun on her mind? One shot. Jelsa and Kristanna.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of The Guardians. **

**Strike For Love**

"But Elsa-" Anna started.

They were standing outside Elsa's advisors' room. They were arguing about the same thing that Elsa had just been fighting her advisors on.

"I don't want to hear it anymore Anna," Elsa said holding up her hand to stop Anna from saying another word. "My decision is final."

"But the advisors are saying-"

"I am the Queen, I have the final say."

Elsa took advantage of Anna's stunned silence to walk swiftly away. She walked quickly and quietly to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She leaned against it feeling upset. She couldn't understand why Anna was pressing the issue. Surely she had made her opinion on the matter quite clear. She knew why her advisors wanted her to marry. It was to get a trade alliance up and running between two countries but there was no way that Elsa was going to marry someone she just met. On the other hand, Anna wanted her to find someone and fall in love.

Elsa sighed and headed to the balcony and leaned on it, staring up at the sky. Where are you? She thought to herself.

"I need you," she whispered out loud.

* * *

Anna watched Elsa walk away. Anna didn't know what to say to her anymore. Elsa had a valid point. She didn't need to marry but Anna would like to see Elsa with someone. Anna walked back towards the advisors were waiting. Anna would have to repeat what Elsa had told them mere hours before. That she didn't want to marry. Anna sighed and went to knock on the door. She paused when she heard the men behind talking. Anna leaned against the door to listen.

"Do you think the Princess will be able to convince the Queen?"

"I highly doubt it; the Queen can be quite stubborn."

"But how can the Queen rule without someone to stand by her side?"

Anna had enough. She pushed open the door and she was met with some stunned stares from the advisors.

"Princess Anna," one of them said.

"I'm afraid that Queen Elsa's answer is unchanged," Anna said before she swiftly exited the room.

Anna walked down the hall and into her own bedroom. She lay down on her bed. Anna didn't care what the advisors were saying. All they want is some big alliance. Anna didn't want to see her sister used as a pawn in some game of politics. She didn't know how long it was until she felt a pair of strong hands wrap around her and pull her into an embrace.

"Hello," came the soothing voice of her husband.

Anna turned around and felt Kristoff's lips against hers. Kristoff slipped beside her and Anna felt herself drift into dream land,

Anna awoke what must have been hours later. She could hear Kristoff still snoring and his arms stilled wrapped around her. She carefully slipped out of bed and headed out onto her balcony and looked up at the night sky.

* * *

Elsa went to bed pretty late that day. It had been a long day and she wanted nothing more to go and get into bed. It felt like such a wonderful idea. Elsa got changed and crawled into bed. Elsa tossed and turned for a few hours. Something was missing. Elsa had been feeling this for quite a few nights now. She slipped on her dressing gown and headed onto her own balcony.

She stared up at the night sky. The moon was very bright and it was a full moon. Elsa smiled up at it.

Please bring him back soon, I miss him, she begged silently to the moon.

* * *

Anna was staring at the brightness that was the full moon. She then noticed that Elsa was out on her balcony too. Elsa hadn't seen her. She was too busy staring at the moon. Anna watched Elsa heave a sigh before heading back into her own room. Anna looked back at the moon.

Please let Elsa be happy, Anna begged silently the moon.

* * *

Weeks past and Elsa soon found herself at the head of their ballroom watching a sea of multi-coloured people dance. Elsa was wearing a beautiful blue and cyan dressed that seem to just float around her. Elsa's eyes were fixed on Anna and Kristoff who were dancing with smiles on their faces. When the soon ended, Anna came up to Elsa looking exhilarated but tired. Elsa watched Anna fix her green dress before speaking.

"Where's Kristoff?" Elsa asked.

"He's just gone to get some drinks," Anna replied fanning herself.

They waited for a moment. Kristoff came back soon, wearing a purple uniform with a green sash that matched Anna's dress, carrying a drink for him and Anna. Anna took the drink looking quite happy.

A handsome black haired man in a black navy uniform came up to Elsa only a few moments later.

"Queen Elsa?" the man said bowing deeply. "May I present myself? Duke Ludovic Falkenberg at your service."

Elsa gave a short bow of her head as well did Anna.

"May I have the honour of having this dance with you, your majesty?" Falkenberg asked extending his hand.

"Umm," Elsa started.

"Go on," whispered Anna and with that Anna gave Elsa a little push.

Elsa accepted Falkenberg's extended hand and they headed out onto the dance floor. The music started up again and they danced and danced. When the music finally stopped, Elsa gave a small bow to Falkenberg.

"Thank you for the dance," she said before heading back to where Anna was, now with Kristoff.

Falkenberg followed her up and through the crowd. He engaged Elsa in light, pleasant conversation. They continued talking and Elsa quickly got Anna involved in the conversation which she joined rather excitably. Falkenberg looked over at the crowd of people with a grin on his face.

"How about a walk around the gardens?" he asked Elsa. "I hear they are quite magnificent. Would you mind showing them to me?"

"I'm sorry Duke Falkenberg, I am quite tired and-"

"She would love to," Anna quickly interjected giving Elsa a look.

"Anna," Elsa whispered giving her sister a look as well.

"Excellent," Falkenberg said, "may we?" he offered his arm to Elsa who reluctantly accepted it.

They walked around the gardens for what seemed an age. Elsa felt a little uncomfortable but she knew it would be over soon. They reached the fountain. Elsa sat down on in and moved her hand slowly through the water. Little bits of ice started to form and moved with the current of the water.

"Your powers really are beautiful," Falkenberg said admiring it.

"Thank you," Elsa said. "It took me a long time to realise that myself."

Of course there was help involved, she added in her head.

"Of course it's only natural that beautiful powers should come from a beautiful woman," Falkenberg continued.

Elsa looked up at him confused but she didn't say anything. She didn't want to press it any further. She turned back to her little ice flakes and watched them dance around the fountain. She didn't even notice that Falkenberg had sat down awfully close to her.

"What a beautiful night," he said staring up at the night sky.

"It is," Elsa said.

A full moon, she added in her head.

Elsa turned back to Falkenberg and noticed he was very close now. Elsa quickly got to her feet. She knew where this was heading to and it was making her feel quite uncomfortable again.

"I'd best be getting back," she said at the confused look on Falkenberg's face. "I'm sorry to dash like this."

Elsa started to move back towards the castle.

"Wait," Falkenberg came running after her and he grabbed her hand.

"Don't go, please," he said.

Elsa turned to look at him. She knew what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry, I think you may have the wrong idea," Elsa said in a small voice.

Now Falkenberg was confused. He looked at her with a sad expression on his face.

"What do you mean your majesty?"

"I'm sorry," Elsa said in a small voice, "but my heart belongs to another."

Falkenberg dropped her hand.

"Oh," was all he could muster up.

"Goodbye," Elsa said.

Elsa turned and left leaving a defeated Falkenberg standing in the moonlight.

* * *

Anna watched her sister go with the Duke. Kristoff, who had been previously in a conversation with a foreign prince, turned his attention back to his wife.

"Look at me," Kristoff said shaking his head, "a year ago I was just a commoner and now I'm talking to Lords, Dukes, Princes and Kings."

"Well you are technically a prince now," Anna giggled giving Kristoff a small kiss.

"I still can't believe that."

There was a small pause. Anna and Kristoff were content in that moment to look over at everyone dancing and enjoying themselves. Suddenly they noticed a familiar walking snowman coming towards them.

"Hey Olaf," Anna said when he came up to them.

"Hey Anna, hey Kristoff, where's Elsa?" Olaf asked. "I saw her go off with someone I didn't know."

"Oh that's Duke Falkenberg," Anna said with a dreamy look on her face. Kristoff cleared his throat loudly to which Anna giggled. "Don't worry I still love you," she said giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"So what's happening between Elsa and this Duke?" Olaf asked.

"I don't know," Anna said, "I hope it's good. He was definitely interested in her. I saw it in his eyes."

"Maybe Elsa will be interested in him?" Kristoff suggested half heartily.

"Maybe," Anna replied.

Silence fell between the three friends. It was soon broken when Anna noticed Elsa coming back from the garden. Anna couldn't tell if she was happy or sad.

"Wait here," she said to Olaf and Kristoff.

Anna moved through the sea of people and followed Elsa out of the ballroom.

"Elsa," she called.

Elsa turned and when she noticed it was Anna she stopped and leaned against the wall.

"I know what you are going to say," she said.

"No you don't," Anna replied.

"You were about to ask me how it went with the Duke."

"Oh well maybe I was going to ask that."

Elsa gave a short laugh.

"So how did it go?" Anna continued.

Elsa's face fell. "He did show interested in me. I think he was going to ask me on some kind of date," she finally said after a few moments silence.

"And?" Anna pressed, eager for more details.

"I said no," Elsa said, "and I don't want to hear it Anna."

"What?" Anna said quickly getting defensive.

"I could practically hear your thoughts saying I was missing a great opportunity with the Duke etc. etc."

"I wasn't going to say that!" Anna exclaimed.

"Then what were you going to say?"

"What I was going to say was that if the Duke wasn't a good fit then maybe you were right to say no," Anna said.

"Oh," Elsa said.

"But if you don't give these guys a chance-"

Elsa put up her hand to silence Anna. "Enough Anna."

"But-"

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Anna watched her sister walk away from her.

"Goodnight Elsa," Anna said in a small voice.

* * *

Elsa walked away from Anna. Elsa felt a small twinge from being sharp with Anna but she pushed it from her mind. She quickly got undressed and she got changed into her pyjamas. She walked back over to the balcony and leaned against it. She sighed as she gazed up at the moon. For what seemed ages she stared at the moon. She didn't know how long it had been but she couldn't stop looking. A small gust of cold air blew around her which didn't bother Elsa at all.

"I wish you were here," she said softly.

"Thinking about me eh?" came a voice from right behind her.

Elsa turned to see a boy in a blue hoodie with frost all over it, brown pants, no shoes, white hair and leaning against his staff. Elsa's face split into a wide grin as she recognised who it was.

"Jack," she said breathlessly.

* * *

Anna headed back to the ballroom, not really knowing where she was going. She soon found Kristoff and walked back towards him.

"So what happened with Elsa and the Duke?" Kristoff asked.

"Nothing," Anna said simply.

"So it's not going to work out between them?"

Anna shook her head.

"Do you think Elsa needs a love expert?" Olaf asked.

"Maybe," Anna said.

"So did she go to bed?" Kristoff asked.

Anna nodded. "I think we should too."

Kristoff agreed, so they silently made their way out of the ballroom and back towards their bedroom.

* * *

"I can't believe your back," Elsa said. "It's been so long."

"I'm sorry about that," Jack said. "Being a guardian can really take up your time."

Elsa stared at Jack with utter disbelief. "I just can't believe it. I've wait so long for you to come back. I've really missed you."

"Well I'm back," Jack said gently, "and I missed you so much too."

Elsa moved closer to him. Jack pushed the hair out of her face and looked deep into her eyes. Elsa looked back into his.

"I love you Jack," Elsa whispered.

"I love you Elsa," Jack whispered back.

They both instinctually leaned in. Their lips meet and for the first time in ages, Elsa felt at last everything was as it should.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff made their way back to their bedroom where they both got dressed. Kristoff went to sleep at once but Anna lay awake for a while. A small gust of wind blew open the balcony door. Anna got up to close them but she got distracted for a moment. The book of fairy tales next to her bed had opened due to the force of the blast.

Anna went to shut them but not before looking at the page at which it was opened on. Anna grinned when she saw what page it landed on.

"Ah Jack Frost," she whispered at the book, "my old friend."

She shut the book and headed out onto the balcony but didn't shut it. Her gaze was drawn to Elsa's balcony where she noticed that Elsa was talking to a boy with white hair, a blue hoodie and brown pants with no shoes. The boy was even holding a staff. Anna frowned. She didn't know who this boy was but Elsa certainty did. Then it hit her. She recognised him from the fairy tale she just read. It was Jack Frost. But that left her with another question, Elsa knew Jack Frost? This was strange.

Anna drew closer and managed to overhear bits of their conversation.

"I love you Jack," Elsa whispered.

"I love you Elsa," Jack whispered back to her.

Anna watched as Jack and Elsa embraced each other in a very passionate kiss. Anna smiled to herself and she tip toed back to bed. She lay down on it and she went to sleep with the biggest grin on her face.

**A/N: So this is just a cute fluffy idea I had for a Jelsa one shot fanfic. I love them sooo much =). So I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Please review =)**


End file.
